A reversing transmission of the kind in question has an input shaft and several countershafts. Wheels forming a changing set are provided. Upon the countershafts are situated clutches (so-called directional clutches and gear-selector clutches) with idler gears, which can optionally be non-rotatably connected with one countershaft for shifting speed and direction. The power take off results from an output gear set. The number of fixed gears depends upon the number of speeds of the transmission.
Power-shiftable reversing transmissions with a countershaft design are distinguished by a series of advantages. For this reason such transmissions are used in many commercial vehicles. The multiplicity of working machines demands a constantly increasing degree of adaptability of the transmission in order to utilize the power and torque of the engine. It is disadvantageous that the installation space is sometimes considerably large, to which to the fact that said transmissions have considerable axial length and/or considerable width in the cross section of the vehicle also contributes. Another problem is that the known transmissions tend to vibrate and generate noise. It has been shown that noise generation that was accepted years ago in construction machines is no longer accepted today.